


Destin enterré

by Layjalu



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layjalu/pseuds/Layjalu
Summary: 2017 - La carte de ce match paraissait tout simplement surréaliste, totalement improbable. Dean Ambrose et Seth Rollins en équipe. Comme à l'époque, avant que tout ne parte en vrille.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En fouillant dans mon ordi j'ai retrouvé cette fic et je me suis dis pourquoi pas la partager au lieu de la laisser traîner. Alors j'ai décidé de la ressortir même si elle date d'il y a quelque années, avant les multiples réunifications du shield et tout et tout. J’espère que ça peut vous plaire et voilà :3
> 
> Disclaimer - Seule l'histoire m'appartient, tout le reste blablabla

La carte de ce match paraissait tout simplement surréaliste, totalement improbable. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle apparaissait ainsi dans un show non enregistré de Raw. Dean Ambrose et Seth Rollins contre deux autres adversaires. Dean Ambrose et Seth Rollins en équipe.

Et ce combat... quel combat ! Comme si rien n'avait changé, cette fluidité, cette alchimie entre eux restée identique rendait ce simple match par équipe presque magique.

Et la victoire. Leur célébration, un check, une accolade, quelque chose de particulier.

Ce n'était pas vraiment chaleureux, mais comment ça aurait pu l'être, la distance entre les deux lutteurs n'ayant fait que croître ces dernières années.

« C'est bizarre, toi, moi, en équipe... ça change, lança le blond alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans les vestiaires visiblement vides.

\- C'est sûr que je ne suis pas Roman, Seth le regardant du coin de l'œil en accédant à ses affaires. »

La pièce s'envahit d'un silence inconfortable pour les deux lutteurs. Chacun se changeait sommairement, rangeait leurs affaires, s'envoyant des regards en coin régulièrement. Finissant en premier, l'architecte se retourna quelques instants, fixa le dos de son ancien ami quelques secondes, en pleine hésitation.

« Un verre, ça te tente ? »

Dean se retourna presque immédiatement, la surprise flagrante inscrite sur son visage. Il mit d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant de répondre, sûrement le temps de réaliser la question de son homologue.

« hum... je… ça aurait été sympa, mais je vais rentrer. Renée doit m'attendre.

\- Oui t'as raison, fais pas attendre ta petite femme, répondit l'autre avec humour dans un clin d'oeil »

Si Seth voulait par-être décontracté et ouvert, Dean se referma instantanément. Le regard dur, les lèvres pincées, la posture droite, se tournant pleinement face à l'autre membre du Shield. L'ambiance convenable d'un court moment s'était alourdie en un instant.

« Arrêtes, elle aurait pu ne pas l'être, c'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça. »

L'Iwoien fut plongé dans une incompréhension totale, ne comprenant ni le reproche, ni le rapport. Peut-être le lunatic fringe avait cru à un reproche, après tout, leur relation avait toujours été ambigu, et le point culminant de cette ambiguïté résidait au temps du Shield. Mais l'incompréhension fit face à un certain agacement, les choses n'étaient pas claires, certes, et il avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher, mais ça, ce n'était justifié en rien !

« « C'est quoi ce reproche ? Je te suis pas »

Le silence repris place, un regard bleu toujours fixé sur lui avec colère et reproches, et un agacement grandissant de la part du King slayer.

« C'est un mal d'être marié à elle ? Et puis quoi, je l'ai voulu ?! Je l'ai demandé en mariage pour toi ? Je lui ai passé la bague au doigt ?! »

L'échange de regards entre les deux hommes était lourd de reproches de part et d'autre. Le blond gardait les mains dans ses poches, le brun croisait les bras, chacun campaient sur ses positions sans pour autant renoncer à une réelle réponse de l'autre. Quand Dean décida de lâcher sa « bombe », ce n'était pas un renoncement, c'était un pique qu'il considérait bien bien placé, résultat de son agacement.

« Tu t'es fiancé il y a quelques années si je me souviens bien.

\- oui enfin pour comment ça a finit, répondit l'ancien bicoloré en soupirant »

Le plus jeune paraissait lasse, fatigué, comme une épreuve qui lui avait plus coûté que ce qu'elle lui avait apporté, beaucoup trop que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporté, et loin de ce qu'il avait voulu. Peut-être Dean allait-il loin dans ses suppositions, peut-être exagérait-il et se faisait du mal, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était toujours comme ça avec Seth, et dans cet énième silence, son regard dur devint un regard de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

« Tu l'aimais vraiment ? Je veux dire, j'arrive pas à comprendre que tu l'ais trompé comme ça, ça paraissait pas être ton genre. Tu... t'étais pas censé être un bâtard.

\- A ton avis... non... non, se répétât le brun dans un soupir.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as été te foutre avec elle ?! répondit l'autre dans une exaspération teintée de colère.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi on en vient à parler de ça ?!

\- Réponds. »

L'agacement du plus vieux était perceptible au timbre de sa voix, il fixait son ancien compagnon du Shield. Il avait attendu ces réponses pendant tellement de temps, finissant même par renoncer à l'idée qu'il les obtiendrait un jour, que maintenant qu'une brèche était ouverte, en aucun cas il allait renoncer. Et l'hésitation de l'autre ne faisait que l'encourager dans cette direction.

« Renée t'attend je crois.

\- Réponds. »

Dean n'en démordrait pas, Seth le voyait. Et c'était de moins en moins supportable. Pourquoi s'était-il engagé avec son ex ? Pourquoi l'avait-il trompé ? Ça paraissait si évident, ça lui paraissait si bête mais si évident ! Il avait choisi la facilité pour tenter de l'oublier, comment l'autre n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte ?! C'était pas possible, le blond se voilait face, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Lui vivait avec ça, et le blond se permettait de se voiler la face ? Sérieusement ? Le natif de Davenport eut un ricanement, amer et silencieux.

« Tu le sais, lâchait-il en fixant le mur. »

L'autre plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Comment aurait-il pu savoir, comprendre quoi que ça soit ? Lorsque l'homme qu'il, pouvait-il le dire, aimait, avait demandé la brune en mariage, une partie de son monde s'était effondré. Ils n'étaient certes pas ensemble, mais leur relation était à l'époque si complexe qu'à aucun moment il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que la perspective d'une finalité tous les deux pouvait lui être retiré aussi vite ! Donc non, il ne comprenait pas. Mais le plus petit semblait prêt à tout lâcher, alors il tenta d'être le moins agressif possible et se contenta de ne répondre après un moment de réflexion qu'un simple « Non ». L'architecte parut se tendre, sa tête hocha de gauche à droite pendant qu'il fixait le sol, avant que son regard ne remonte au coin du plafond. Cette boule au ventre que ressentait le brun depuis le début de cette discussion devenait difficilement supportable.

« Comment pourrais-tu ne pas le savoir ? il expira, et attendit quelques seconde avant de reprendre. Renée est bien, c'est une fille géniale, parfaite pour toi et mon amie.

\- Et ?

\- Ça vaut pas le coup de continuer...

\- Seth, finis, s'il te plait. »

C'était pas le genre du lunatic fringe de demander, comme ça. Mais en cet instant, ça lui paraissait nécessaire s'il voulait avoir sa réponse. Il devait savoir. Savoir, pourquoi il s'était fiancé, était prêt à se marier avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et avait sacrifié ce qu'ils avaient, et leur possibilité de finir ensemble. Ca les avait éloigné, ça l'avait torturé pendant leur rivalité imposée par les scénaristes, et n'étaient devenus que de simples potes, à la limite du simple ami d'un ami. Alors il devait savoir.

« On... était tous les deux en couple, et... Renée te rendait heureux, elle te rend heureux parce qu'elle est parfaite pour toi. Si nous étions resté dans cette situation, si nous avions gardé ce que nous avions... ça aurait gâché toutes vos chances d'être heureux. »

Un blanc, une absence. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Dean assimile la bombe que venait de lancer son ancien partenaire. C'était quoi, cette merde?! C'était ça, sa réponse ?! De la merde ! Le blond fut envahit d'une telle colère que l'architecte le vit en quelques secondes. Jamais Seth n'avait vu son regard azur aussi furieux, le genoux tremblant de nervosité, la mâchoire si serrée qu'il imaginait que ça devait être douloureux, il savait que cette discussion n'aboutirait fatalement à rien de bon. Seth aurait dû partir, et ce bien avant qu'ils en arrivent là.

« Mais comment tu peux juger ça à ma place ! T'as fais ça pour moi ?! T'as décidé ça pour moi?! Mais tu m'as pris pour qui ! T'as cru que j'étais pas capable de décider de ce que je voulais moi-même, c'est ça ?! »

Dean avait le souffle saccadé, rageur, et aussi exténué par ces émotions. Et le brun compris enfin, non, Dean ne savait pas qu'il avait fait ça pour lui, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire une seconde, et peut-être que cette décision était a pire qu'il avait prise de sa vie. La gorge sèche, il voulait dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, mais n'y arrivait pas, désemparé devant le regard furieux mais aussi blessé de l'homme face à lui, de celui qui avait tellement compté dans sa vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

« Tu nous a volé un avenir, Seth... on aurait pu être bien, tous les deux »

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, un long silence, un silence étouffant. Les deux lutteurs étaient paumés.

La gorge nouée, l'Iwoien tenta de reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, il n'avait pas gâché ces deux dernières années avec Dean pour rien.

« Ne me le reproche pas. Vous vous êtes mariés. J'ai bien fais.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! »

Le lunatic fringe se retourna en plantant son poing dans le mur, la frustration de tout ce temps explosant d'un coup. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il avait tellement souffert de cette distance entre eux, tout ça pour rien, pour du vent.

« Monsieur a voulu se sacrifier dans sa grande bonté, et je suis aujourd'hui marié à une femme que j'aime à peine parce que t'as choisi à ma place. Alors que c'est toi, ça a toujours été toi. »

C'était le flou complet, la seule qui paraissait réel au jeune marié était la douleur dans son avant-bras du au coup dans le mur. Il avait besoin de respirer, rapidement. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de réguler son souffle.

« Dean,

\- Sors ! »

Rollins n'insiste pas. Il voit dans quel été se trouve l'autre lutteur, il sent sa propre douleur lui tordre l'estomac, lui serrer la gorge. Dean a raison, il faut qu'il sorte, rapidement. Ce qui est fait est fait, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il prend son sac et sort, passant à coté du blond, les yeux fermés, et sort. Au détour du premier couloir venu, il lâche son sac et ses mains rejoignent son visage. Dean avait raison, il avait fait le con, et tout ce qu'il avait considéré comme un rêve n'était en faite un destin qu'il avait lui-même enterré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la deuxième partie, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

« Mec, pourquoi tu t'es marié ? »

Assis à la terrasse de l'hôtel où les deux lutteurs séjournaient pour le show du soir même, Roman lança un regard suspicieux au lunatic fringe. Il avait l'habitude différentes sortes de conneries, mais ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« T'en as d'autres, des comme ça ?

\- Peut-être, la réponse du blond fut accompagné d'un sourire et d'un haussement d'épaule avant qu'il reprenne, si tu préfères, je peux te demander ce que tu choisirais entre un strip tease du joker et un rendez-vous galant avec pixou, au choix. »

Le Samoan rit légèrement, l'humour de son ami le rassurait, il reprenait du poil de la bête. Le grand brun avait constaté la nervosité et l'air soucieux que Dean arborait depuis quelques jours, et son autre frère, Seth, était dans le même état. Alors quand le plus vieux des deux lui avait demandé un peu de temps pour discuter, il n'avait su quoi en penser, mais il espérait pouvoir leur venir en aide d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Alors disons simplement que j'aime ma femme.

\- humhum, acquiesça Ambrose en plongeant son regard dans son verre pour se trouver une nouvelle fascination des bulles de coca cola.

\- ça t'avance ?

\- plus ou moins... »

Dean était dans le flou complet depuis déjà un moment, et la réponse de son ancien coéquipier face à lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. En même temps, le brun était l'homme le plus droit qu'il avait connu jusque là, difficile d'imaginer une autre réponse. Le problème, c'est qu'ici, son mariage ne s'était pas résumé à une question de sentiments amoureux, mais d'avantage à une résignation et une envie de tourner la page. Mais avait-il encore envie de la tourner maintenant que toutes les pièces du puzzle lui apparaissaient ?

« Ton problème vient de ton mariage ou de Seth ? Ou bien des deux ? »

La question du Samoan lui mit une claque. Évidemment, le golden boy de l'entreprise comprenait toujours tout avant les autres, toujours trop bon observateur. Le blond fut, après rapide réflexion, soulagé, n'ayant pas à chercher comment aborder le sujet. Il ne pensait pas devoir craindre quoi que ce soit avec lui, et pour ce qui est de la honte d'être un fabuleux connard dans son mariage, il en ferait fi pour le moment.

« On ne peut rien de cacher, finit-il par ricaner.

\- C'est inné chez moi ! lui sourit le big dog avant de reprendre, Écoute, disons simplement que je te connais, que je le connais. Et pour être franc, après vous avoir eu sur le dos H24 pendant deux ans, je sais que vous avez un lien particulier. Je ne comprends peut-être pas tout, mais je ne suis pas non plus débile, finit-il par un clin d'œil. »

Dean sourit en regardant de côté, le décor ensoleillé estival observable depuis la terrasse rendait l'endroit agréable, sans trop de monde pour les importuner dans ce moment de calme avant la préparation de Raw. Raw, où il croiserai l'autre brun de sa vie.

« Je pense que nous avons du mal à le comprendre nous même... ou qu'on a jamais vraiment voulu le comprendre avant.

\- Tu l'admet, c'est un bon début, lui répondit son frère dans un sourire.

\- Peut-être, disons que Seth... il m'a dit pourquoi il avait demandé l'autre conne en mariage.

\- Et ?

\- Il est con, soupira-t-il d'un air blasé.

\- Mais encore ? Pouffa le plus grand.

\- En gros, il a pensé que je serai mieux avec Renee qu'avec lui. »

Roman le fixait un moment, tentant de se résumer plus simplement mentalement la situation. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter des meilleurs amis pareils ? Des boulets, ils étaient des boulets irrécupérable. Il finit son verre avant de répondre au blond qui attendait sa réaction.

« En gros surtout, vous êtes deux idiots faisant des choix stupides et égoïstes.

\- Je suppose que c'est mérité ?

\- Comment tu veux que je résume ça autrement, mec ? Seth s'est fiancé avec Leighla pour Renee et toi, avant de la tromper, pour d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, la faire fuir, mais l'a surtout bien fait souffrir avec tout ça. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas pris tes sentiment en considération. Mais t'es pas mieux, Dean, soyons francs deux secondes, tu t'es marié par dépit, n'est-ce pas ? Sans penser que ta femme pourrait mériter quelqu'un qui l'aime davantage ?

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça... »

En regardant son verre, le lunatic fringe regretta de devoir lutter dans la soirée, une bière aurait peut-être aidé à mieux faire passer la pilule. Roman avait raison, il le savait lui aussi depuis un moment, mais avait tenté au mieux de se dédouaner de son comportement difficilement acceptable d'égoïste. Au moins pouvait-il se dire qu'il n'était pas le seul, et que l'architecte et lui faisait une belle équipe.

« Tu ressens quoi pour ta femme ? résonnât la voix grave et posée du samoan.

\- Je l'adore mais..., le blond n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase, quel mari de merde il faisait.

\- Seth, hein ? Tu ressens quoi pour lui ? »

Ce moment de vérité, il l'avait évité pendant des années. Faire fi de ses sentiments, car faire face était bien trop douloureux. Imaginer l'architecte avec quelqu'un d'autre était déjà douloureux en soi, mais face à ses sentiments, cela aurait été insupportable. Mais nier l'évidence l'avait mené à quoi ? C'était le moment ou jamais, il avait déjà assez de regrets, autant en éviter davantage, autant faire face maintenant, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir plus tard. Ambrose planta son regard dans celui de son ami, serein, sans aucun jugement, un soutien.

« Je crois... j'crois que je l'aime... putain jsuis une merde. »

Un soulagement, avant la plongée dans les remords. Il était un monstre d'égoïsme d'avoir fait ça à l'intervieweuse, c'était une fille bien, elle ne méritait pas tout ça. Et elle était si fière de leur couple, sans se douter une seconde de ses propres pensées. Et s'il avait parlé à Seth plus tôt, au lieux de rester fidèle à sa fierté...

« Écoute Dean, t'es un gars bien, vraiment, et Seth l'est également mais... parfois, de bonnes personnes peuvent faire de mauvaises choses, personne n'est parfait, finit son ami dans un sourire.

\- Merci mec, reprend le blond, soulagé par les paroles qu'il vient d'entendre.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que vous fassiez, je serai là, je n'approuverai peut-être pas, mes vous êtes mes frères, et ça, ça changera pas »

Le lunatic fringe sourit à son ancien équipier. Son sens de la famille primait donc sur son sens de la morale, lui, Roman Reigns, l'homme le plus droit qu'il connaissait ! C'était véritablement une chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, comme ami, comme frère, comme ils aimaient se nommer depuis le Shield. Et peut-être que le monologue du père de famille n'avait pas eu l'effet qu'il espérait, mais Dean savait maintenant quoi faire, et il savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

« T'es le meilleur, mec.

\- Toujours, lança le plus grand dans un clin d'œil. »

Dean attendait devant la salle de pré-entrée menant au ring, avachit sur une caisse traînante à écouter les membres du staff bosser avec réactivité, lui donnant l'image d'une fourmilière. C'était comme ça pour chaque Raw, et même plus, pour chaque show télévisés que présentait la WWE. Une folie furieuse de dispositifs, de petites mains trottinants pour que chaque chose soit à sa place au moment voulu, chaque storyline soit présenté de la bonne manière, chaque match se déroule pour le mieux. C'était à la fois fascinant et déroutant, quoi que tout ça donnait aussi rapidement au blond un gros mal de crâne. Malgré tout il restait là à attendre que cet abrutit finisse de célébrer sa victoire. Il eut un long soupire à fendre l'âme qui décrocha le regard dédaigneux de ziggler, qui sortait de cette pièce que l'Ohaien lorgnait depuis déjà un quart d'heure. Qu'importe, de toute façon, lui non plus ne l'aimait pas, et une défaite blessait toujours un peu l'ego. A côté, les lutteuses en préparation le regardait avec curiosité, mais ça aussi, ça lui passait clairement au dessus de la tête.

Mais quand l'objet de son attention mais surtout de son attente fit enfin surface, une serviette sur les épaules épongeant partiellement la transpiration coulant sur tout son torse, Ambrose se leva instantanément, avalant sa salive en tentant d'ignorer la vue, et s'approcha à pas rapide vers un Seth totalement perdu par la tournure que prenait les événements. Retrouver son coéquipier ici, à attendre sa sortie du ring, qu'il se dirige avec empressement vers lui, alors que tous ses gestes transcrivaient sa détermination, son regard si intense fixé dans le sien, lui coupait le souffle. Tout ce comportement tranchait avec l'ignorance des derniers jours, alors oui, le brun beuguait littéralement. Il n'eut cependant le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son ancien coéquipier lui prit le poignet avec fermeté avant de l'entraîner dans un couloir du bâtiment.

En cherchant une pièce vide où les deux pourraient discuter, le lunatic fringe ne prit pas deux secondes d'hésitation pour les mener dans ce qu'il semblait être un placard de rangement, remplie de divers câbles, micros, spots, et autres qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine d'identifier. Le brun fixait la main du blond, toujours sur son poignet avec incompréhension, avant qu'elle ne le lâche lorsque Dean s'appuya au mur, mains dans les poches, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« C'était quoi ça ? » lança le brun, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il le fixait, ce regard bleu acier dans lequel il aimait se perdre, et dans lequel il s'était déjà tant perdu. Il avait toujours compris ses regards, il les comprenait mieux que l'homme lui-même. Et à cet instant, il y voyait la réflexion, son homologue cherchait ses mots, alors il préféra ne pas insister, sa réponse allait venir, c'était certain. Et alors qu'il cherchait, Dean vit le léger sourire encourageant de l'architecte. C'était le moment pour se lancer.

« On tente. C'est mal, mais on tente. Et on voit ou ça nous mène. Je veux être égoïste, mais avec toi cette fois, alors choisi d'être égoïste. »

C'était mièvre, c'était romantique à souhait, c'était pas son genre, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Sans doute aurait-il pu trouver mieux, mais qu'importe, l'idée était là. Et le regard de Seth, profond, presque noir, il y voyait toute la compréhension, et en espérant qu'il ne l'imaginait pas, le désir. Et pour seule confirmation, le brun l'embrassât. C'était fougueux, c'était surréaliste, c'était Seth s'accrochant au cou de Dean, c'était Dean agrippant ses hanche avant de glisser sur sa chute de rein, c'était une alternance de passion et de douceur, c'était l'un suçant et mordillant les lèvres de l'autre, c'était l'autre caressant toujours plus le premier, c'était leurs langues se joignant, c'était une danse intense et sensuelle des corps l'un contre l'autre. Plus aucune pensée, simplement l'expression de ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. C'était un instant et une éternité, un destin presque retrouvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fini ! Bon mon travail date un peu mais j'en suis un peu fiere, et puis je voulais pas le changer, ça aurait modifié toute mon inspiration de l'époque. J'espere que ça a plus !


End file.
